


two pizzas

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Eddie, M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Обычный вечер кино у Билла.





	two pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> Гет, нецензурная лексика, modern au — только чтобы парни вместо хоррора [«I Was a Teenage Werewolf»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/ya-byl-tineydzheromoborotnem-1957-33787/) (который они смотрят в мини-сериале) посмотрели сериал [«Teen Wolf»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/oboroten-2011-492613/) (знать канон не обязательно); ревнивый Эдди.
> 
> Беты — [ 100.000Years](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3063169), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Вечер субботы, и все «Неудачники» собрались у Билла. Его родители уехали на уикэнд во Флориду, а значит — ночёвка, много пиццы и, если повезёт, много хорошего кино.

Эдди никогда бы не подумал, что будет скучать по спорам, какую пиццу заказать, и по возне за лучшее место на диване, но вечера кино стали гораздо реже теперь, на последнем курсе старшей школы.

Выпускной год — как одна большая эстафета. Или полоса препятствий с бассейном нервотрёпки в придачу.

 

Эдди вместе с Бев и Майком возвращаются в гостиную со снэками, газировкой и соком, когда слышат спор. Стэн даже повысил голос, и его волосы выглядят так, словно очень недовольная птица разворошила гнездо из лапши.

Бев подмигивает ему, а затем садится рядом с Беном, наблюдая за представлением.

— Не будь таким занудой, Стэ-энли, — тянет Ричи.

— Но в этом же нет никакого смысла, — хмурится Стэн. — Причём буквально. У нас вечер кино.

— Как угодно, — пожимает плечами Ричи, и на его лице расцветает дьявольская ухмылка. — Просто поверь, когда я говорю: за [голый торс Дерека Хейла](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lpzkfr7v9W1qg27q6.jpg) можно умереть.

Щёки Стэна слегка краснеют, и он закатывает глаза. Билл кладёт руку на его плечо.

— Т-т-трейлер интересный, — примирительно говорит он, и Ричи мгновенно подскакивает к Биллу, хлопая его по руке и улыбаясь, как безумец.

— Вот он, Большой Билл, которого я люблю!

Эдди слышит, как Стэн вздыхает и называет Билла предателем, но он тоже улыбается, а остальным нет дела, сериал смотреть или фильм.

Бен — поклонник мистики и ужасов любого вида и любой студии, Бев важнее держать его за руку и без конца переглядываться, Майк — компанейский парень и старается не спорить по пустякам, а Эдди просто (чертовски) любопытно, что Ричи нашёл в этом Дереке Хейле. Кем бы тот ни был.

Так они начинают смотреть «Волчонка». Серию за серией. И сериал неплох. Очень даже неплох.

Возможно, даже слишком, как думает Эдди. Потому что злополучный Дерек Хейл — обладатель не только отличного торса и крепкой задницы, но и полная противоположность невысокому, слишком худому и слишком нерешительному ботанику-неудачнику Эдди.

Чёрт, да у Стайлза и Эдди больше общего. Не говоря уже о Стайлзе и Ричи.

Эдди от души смеётся, когда очередная шутка слетает с губ Стайлза. И снова. И снова. Пока Ричи не бросает на него странный взгляд с противоположной стороны дивана, Бев шикает, и Эдди приходится скрыть очередной смешок за приступом лже-астмы.

В своём стремлении нести чепуху и [разряжать обстановку юмором](https://78.media.tumblr.com/64dbfe251a21fb5494c8bf922bb7d6b8/tumblr_miqx2kFbnm1qdeig5o2_250.gif) Стайлзу нет равных. Как и Ричи. И его дурацкие футболки, и преданность близким, и то, что Стайлз вечно в движении, в непрерывном поиске...

Ричи должен фанатеть от такого персонажа, как Стайлз, — как и положено нарциссу.

По крайней мере, с этим Эдди мог бы смириться, раз уж сам по глупости влюблён в его дышащий, истекающий слюной при каждом появлении Хейла Дерри-прототип.

Чем чаще в кадре появляется голый Дерек, тем чаще хмурится и вздыхает Эдди.

Издевательство над человечеством — обладать настолько идеальной фигурой и убеждать парней из провинциального городка вроде Дерри, что это в порядке вещей!

Эдди даже не нужно заглядывать под свой свитшот, чтобы сказать: если Ричи нужен симпатичный качок, у Бена и то больше шансов. Если бы он не был влюблён в Бев и... ну, был бы геем.

— Мы спать, — говорит Бев на середине первого сезона, поднимаясь с дивана и утягивая Бена за собой.

Бен пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «Желание любимой женщины — закон», и они уходят. Вскоре после них встает Майк, объясняя, что рано утром ему нужно уехать домой и проверить ферму.

В конце концов на диване остаются только Эдди, Ричи, Билл и Стэн.

И честно говоря, Эдди тоже хочет уйти. Он устал. Устал смотреть на горячую мечту любого парня-гея, то и дело мелькающую в кадре, и осознавать, что, сколько ни старайся, ему никогда не стать тем, с кем Ричи хотел бы переспать.

— Наверное, я тоже пой... — говорит Эдди, начиная подниматься.

— Останься, — перебивает Ричи и перелезает к нему через Билла и Стэна, заставляя Эдди фыркнуть.

Руки Билла обнимают Стэна за талию, и его голова покоится у Билла на груди. Они напоминают Эдди современный арт-объект из переплетённых рук и ног. Рыжие волосы Билла — как контраст для светлых завитков Стэна.

Ну разве Билл и Стэн — не самая очаровательная парочка в городе? После Бена и Бев, конечно.

— Скоро начнётся самое интересное! [Сцена в бассейне](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5iqk3GVw91qaxfrto1_500.gif) — это нечто, Эдс, — настаивает Ричи и притягивает его к себе. И как тут откажешь?

— Ладно, — вздыхает он. — Но не называй меня Эдс.

Ричи кивает почти на автомате. Всё его внимание вновь обращено к происходящему на экране.

Эдди ёрзает, удобнее устраиваясь в его руках и втайне радуясь, что в темноте не видно румянца, расползающегося по щекам.

— Что голый, что в одежде, — бурчит Эдди, раздражаясь.

Каждый раз, когда показывают Хейла (а иногда и смазливого красавчика Джексона), хватка Ричи становится всё крепче. Чем Эдди заслужил такую пытку?

— Что? — опуская голову и слегка поворачиваясь к нему, спрашивает Ричи.

Он так близко, что Эдди может видеть его расширенные зрачки, прилипшие ко лбу волосы и сосчитать все тёмные-претёмные веснушки на его носу и щеках.

Эдди не замечает, когда успел задержать дыхание, и нервно посмеивается.

— Что — «что»? — переспрашивает он, решая сыграть под дурака.

— Не юли, Эдс. Что не так?

Он хмурится и кидает быстрый взгляд на Билла и Стэна. Кажется, они так и заснули — в обнимку, под абсолютно крышесносного и слетевшего с катушек дядю Дерека Хейла.

— Ничего. Отстань, Балабол, — стараясь отодвинуться и увеличить расстояние между ними, говорит Эдди.

— Если бы я начал приставать, ты бы знал, Эдс, — ухмыляется Ричи, но вмиг серьёзнеет. — Тебе не понравился сериал?

Эдди заставляет себя улыбнуться и встать с дивана.

— Нет... Нет, он нормальный. — Ненормальный здесь только Эдди. И точка.

Он знает: на этом следует остановиться. Возможно, сказать, что ему пора спать, а мешки под глазами не красят никого, кроме разве что Дэйна ДеХаана.

Просто развернуться и уйти наверх. Лечь с Майком, а не с Ричи, если потребуется, чтобы завтра поскорей вернуться домой и не видеть его с утра.

Поступить так было бы умно, очень умно, но Эдди весь вечер смотрел на ненавистного Хейла, видел, как Ричи краснел и бледнел, пожирая глазами его чертовски идеально сложенную фигуру...

И Эдди корит себя ещё до того, как слова слетают с его губ:

— Кроме Дерека. И Питера. И всех сраных Хейлов! И Дэнни, и Джексона. И даже Стайлза! Таких парней не бывает. Уж точно не там, где мы живём. Не в Дерри. И я... — Эдди чувствует, как в лёгких не хватает воздуха, как он ходит по тонкой грани между обмороком и идиотизмом. — Мне никогда не стать таким. Ну, знаешь... Никогда не стать идеалом. Реальность — отстой, да?

Эдди чувствует, как горит лицо. И, если быть до конца честным, он чувствует, как сгорает сам. От стыда, неловкости, но главное — от того, что Ричи не говорит ни слова.

Он только смотрит на Эдди.

И Эдди хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Или в канализацию. Сдохнуть в выгребной яме из отходов и всевозможных инфекций.

Едва ли есть смерть худшая, чем стоять перед Ричи вот так.

Голым, но одетым в несколько слоёв одежды. Замирая, но не в силах сдержать дрожи.

— Не-а. Нет, — качает головой Ричи. И его улыбка такая яркая, такая тёплая, что сердце Эдди, глупое, такое глупое, влюблённое до беспамятства сердце Эдди Каспбрака пропускает удар.

Ричи медленно поднимается и делает шаг навстречу. Всего один, потому что у Ричи длинные, очень длинные ноги, и потому что Эдди не успел уйти далеко. И не сбежал, потому что он смотрел Animal Planet и знает, что случается с антилопами, когда на охоту выходят львы.

— Билл сказал, что стоит подождать. Не давить, но и не избегать. Билл — тот ещё философ, как считаешь? — Ричи наклоняется к нему, и их тела почти соприкасаются, кончики носа почти соприкасаются, губы почти соприкасаются.

И Эдди нравится их близость. Нравится, что они делят дыхание, даже если на счету Эдди — яблочный сок и два куска пиццы.

Эдди не может решить, чего в этом «почти» больше — разочарования или возбуждения. Сладостного ожидания — пусть так.

Он хочет Ричи так сильно, так всепоглощающе, что лучший момент — сейчас и всегда. Плевать, он может почистить зубы и позже.

Эдди прочищает горло и кивает. Тело покрывается мурашками, когда он чувствует, как Ричи заключает его лицо в свои ладони.

— А знаешь, что думаю я? Я думаю, это так не работает, — наконец говорит Ричи. И всё существо Эдди вопит: «Поцелуй меня. Ну же! Давай!»

И Ричи целует.

Вначале мягко, почти невесомо, но Эдди моментально отвечает на поцелуй. Поначалу он такой же нескладный, и их языки сталкиваются, и они не могут найти нужный ритм, но затем всё вдруг становится лучше, глубже, ярче.

Ричи вжимает Эдди в себя, и Эдди не может сдержать стон. Это горячо, и это его первый настоящий поцелуй с Ричи, так почему, чёрт бы его побрал, он должен сдерживаться?

Когда через пару минут они отстраняются друг от друга, их дыхание тяжёлое, вибрирующее, отдающееся в рёбрах, и оно перебивает долетающие отрывки из музыки и слов.

Без разницы, думает Эдди, без разницы, даже если они разбудили Стэна и Билла. Оно того стоило.

— А как же Дерек Хейл? Такой высокий, накачанный и вечно недовольный? — тихо спрашивает Эдди спустя десять минут и три поцелуя (каждый всё лучше и лучше, практика — великая штука). Даже сейчас ему так неловко, что проще отвести взгляд.

Может быть, это глупо, может быть, он смешон, но он должен знать. Должен, и все тут.

Ричи прыскает, тянет Эдди за руку и принимает в объятия, просовывая свои большие, холодные, как ледышки, руки под его свитшот. Эдди недовольно шипит, ведь теперь кажется, будто они обязаны говорить либо тихо, либо шёпотом, либо никак — телами.

— Реальность гораздо лучше, — отвечает Ричи, вновь целуя его в губы.

И, наверное, если бы он не держал его, Эдди бы растёкся по полу, как желе. Слишком счастливое и слишком безвольное Эдди-желе.

«Волчонок», думает Эдди, счастливо глядя на Ричи, «Волчонок», блин, лучший сериал на его памяти.

 

 

**вместо эпилога**

И всё становится ещё, невообразимо лучше, когда Стэн вдруг начинает сопеть, а затем и вовсе храпеть, и они, не сговариваясь, поворачиваются к нему и взрываются хохотом.

— Мы никогда не выдадим твой секрет, — клятвенно обещает Эдди, накрывая Стэна и Билла тёплым пледом.

— Разве что ты будешь вести себя, как... Стэн, — говорит Ричи, улыбаясь, как Голлум из «Властелина колец». — Ну, знаешь... Этакое воплощение сериала «Закон и порядок». Только в тысячу раз хуже и с саркастичными замечаниями о моём безукоризненном музыкальном вкусе.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— И всё равно нет, Ричи. Боже!

— Ладно. Хорошо. Может, пока ты этого не осознаёшь, Эдс, но ты совершаешь самую главную ошибку в своей жизни, — пафосно заявляет тот, но быстро спохватывается и поднимает руки. — Не называть тебя так. Прости, забыл.

— Пошли уже, — усмехается Эдди, выключая телевизор и подталкивая Ричи к лестнице.

Самая главная ошибка в его жизни — Ричи Тозиер. Или мысль, что Ричи Тозиер может быть влюблён в Дерека Хейла.

Какой же Эдди всё-таки тупица.


End file.
